Live now die tomorrow
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: She wished she could see him one last time before the water drowned her. This is a very dark story.
1. The war

**Hi, I don't own Gossip Girl. **

* * *

**Live now, die tomorrow **

Her beautiful chestnut hair was soaked through; at this moment she did not care if her hair was wet. Blair felt the water running down her back and her breathing getting heavy. Her clothes were so soaked and she felt her body going numb. Was she going to die here in this water filled room with no room for moving around? Blair Waldorf had never thought much about life until now.

She had maybe taken things for granted but never his love. She wished she could see him one last time before the water drowned her.

She was a young woman when the Second World War started. She had lived in England at the time. She had been too caught up in her own little bubble to notice things around her.

6 years earlier

"Blair, we are late and you promise Nate a dance," Serena says to Blair, Blair was fixing her hair and says" wait I can´t go without my hair done nicely."

The big ball was going on as Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass were drinking there drinks. Nate was a tall blond man with amazingly blue eyes, yes handsome. Chuck was the opposite of Nate, he was dark haired and with dark chocolate eyes. They had one thing in conmen they both had ivory skin and both were men.

They were waiting for the two girls. Blair and Serena walk in and Blair hugs Nate and then Chuck. Serena too gives the boys a hug and Nate and Blair take a dance.

"You look pretty," Nate says in a meaningful tone, after the dance. Blair walks back to Chuck and Serena. Serena and Nate went out to dance and Blair and Chuck were left behind.

"Waldorf, you don't suit him at all," Chuck says as he looks at Nate and Serena waltzing around out there.

Blair looks cross and says" you are just jealous of Nate." Chuck chuckles and says" you are so adorable when you get angry and no I am not jealous at all."

….

Chuck was lying he was jealous because Blair meant a lot to him. She has been his friend for so long and she knew him in and out.

"You are more adorable when you try to lie to me," Blair says reading him as an open book. Chuck gives a groan and says" I can read you too as you must have noticed."

Blair simply smiles and says" yes we read each other well." Chuck takes her hand as he leads her out on the dance floor. Chuck was leading her so gently to the music.

"Blair, I am leading here," Chuck says as Blair grips him tight and starts to move quickly.

"Not anymore," Blair says in a teasing tone as she leans in on him. Chuck spins her around and says" you are not so lady like as you look."

"Just shut the lid," Blair snaps as Chuck leans in and steals a kiss. Blair looks at him as his lips claim hers. Blair´s breath caught in her throat as Chuck holds her tight.

"Bass, what are you doing?" Blair asks as she draws herself away from Chuck.

"Showing you what you could have if you want it," Chuck says in a matter of fact tone. Blair wants to shake him for his cockiness.

"You are heinous," Blair hiss as she walks away from Chuck, Chuck just follows her out. Nate, Serena, Blair and Chuck went home to Chuck; his apartment was the only place they could party on.

Nate and Serena were in a heated kiss and Blair felt her heart sink, she knew there was a sparkle when Nate looked at Serena but she had never thought they were so in love.

Chuck looks at them and says in a husky tone" blond and blond look good together and so do brunette and brunette."Blair looks at Chuck and says" you knew it?"

"Yes, I have known for a long time," Chuck says not hiding anything from her. Blair did not know if she should leave or stay, seeing Nate and Serena so close was just like being cut open. Chuck drags her into his embrace as he says" you are beautiful and I hold you dear to me." It was not a love declaration but it means Chuck loves her in his own way.

"I hold you dear too," Blair says as she and Chuck kissed.

….

The war start and Blair´s father left for Paris and Blair with him.

She was standing at the dock waiting for Chuck to come. She knew this war with separate them for a long time. Chuck was furious over her decision as he says" I will not let you go"

"I will be back," Blair says in a reassuring tone as she leans into Chuck. He hugs her close and says" come back to me and England." They kissed a last time as Chuck looks as she is boarding the ferry.

2 Year later

Blair had gotten far, she only need to cross the border to England. She knew the Germens soldiers were looking for her. She had been on the roads for three days and she still need to get the letter to the right man.

It had been two years since she last seen Chuck and the thought of him still hunts her dreams. She missed him as she took the job as a courier. The war had let her do wild things; she carries letters to the resistance movement. She knew if she got caught by the Germen soldiers it would be all over for her.

She came to the border and spoke in her most perfect germen. They let her through because of the note from her father who was an ambassador. Blair had gotten well through with her blond wig. She had dress different so she could get well through.

She had not seen Nate or anybody else since she left England. He was in the resistance movement and Chuck was there to. She felt so glad to see Chuck so she ran into Chuck´s arms.

Chuck looks shock over the blond woman´s action until he could smell her hair.

"Blair you are back," Chuck says in a choked voice as Blair hugs him tight.


	2. Will you wait for me?

**Hi, here is the next chapter :)

* * *

Live now die tomorrow **

**Chapter 2 will you wait for me? **

Chuck kisses Blair as he swings her around. He is so happy to see her and Blair smiles at him.

"So Blair what have brought you back?" Chuck says hoping she would stay but Blair looks down. She could not stay because she had a mission.

"I can´t tell you," Blair says slowly as she tries to get Chuck off his question.

"Blair we are in the same movement here," Chuck says pleading with her. Blair wants to tell him but she would not trust them not to kill Chuck.

She had gotten strict orders not to mention her mission to anybody. Chuck´s life would be a risk and she would never let Chuck get hurt or worse.

She kisses Chuck to distract him from asking more questions. Chuck looks at her and says" God, you mean so much to me." He spins Blair around.

Nate and Serena came over, Serena looks like herself except for she is highly pregnant.

"Serena, are you and Nate having a baby?" Blair asks and Nate shook his head and says" no, Serena´s husband Dan is on a business trip."

Serena looks guilty and says" Blair, I should have told you."

"Oh, I don't care just that you are well," Blair says as she hugs Serena and Nate gets a hug to.

Blair spent the night drinking with Nate, Serena and Chuck.

Chuck drags her over to him. Chuck heart was beating fast as his love was back. Two years without her had been pure hell. Chuck had stayed fateful; he and Nate had been going on missions so he had very little time to think about other women.

Chuck lifts Blair op in his arms as he carries her op stairs.

"Waldorf, have you been faithful to me?" Chuck asks in a teasing tone and Blair chuckles and says" William my little boy turn a year." Chucks shook her and says" you are so cheeky my love."

"You are to Mr. Bass," Blair says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I want my girls with brown hair," Chuck says as he takes Blair´s wig off.

Blair´s pretty chestnut hair fell around her shoulders as Blair smirks. Chuck had always loved her fire and her sparkle.

They had not slept together yet because they were not married. Chuck told her would marry her when the war was near to its end.

Maybe Blair had agreed because she was young and she had no idea of settling down yet. They were both living in the fast lane and had no idea to stop living it.

Blair snuggles against Chuck´s chest as Chuck to enjoys her warm and he says" you know most people settle down?"

"Yes, they do but I don't think we will," Blair says slowly as Chuck kisses her hair line. Chuck takes a drag of his cigarette as Blair drank her scotch and Chuck to take a large gulp of his scotch.

Blair loves his smell of liquor and tobacco, Blair takes the cigarette from Chuck as she toke a drag to.

"I did not know you smoked?" Chuck says giving her his.

"I need something to get my nerves down," Blair says simply as she leans to kiss him.

"Tell me about your time without me?" Chuck says want to hear her story and Blair looks down and says" I work at my father´s lawyer office as his personal assistant."

"I bet you were hot in your uniform," Chuck says in his husky tone as he kisses Blair´s collarbone.

"You are such a perv," Blair says as Chuck lies her down so she is under him. He starts to kiss her as Blair sighs with bliss. Chuck kisses the top of her breasts and Blair moans as Chuck´s hands roam down her body.

Blair did not like to give Chuck full power so she starts to stroke his chest and down to his stomach. Blair´s nails digs into his skin and Chuck hiss with pleasure.

Chuck drags Blair´s nightgown down so he can fondle her breasts and Blair throws her head backs as Chuck´s lips locks around her nipple. Blair get Chuck´s shirt off as she leans into his chest. Growling as Blair moves her hand down to his pants. She unbuckles his belt and unzips him. Chuck really groans as Blair´s soft hands moves down to his cock.

She moves it gently in her hand as Chuck roams down her breast to her thighs. Blair purrs as Chuck´s gentle finger removes her panties. Chuck´s finger disappears inside her wet walls as Blair wiggles her body, and Chuck loves how her eyes went misty. Both pleasuring each other and they moan each other´s names as they came. After they little bliss they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Blair was gone the next day she had left a letter

_Dear love _

_You and I both know there is no living without some sacrifices. _

_I have taken a very dangerous mission and I may not return._

_I want you to know that I love you more than anything. _

_Love Blair. _

Chuck looks at the letter with horror she had chosen something very dangerous and he had no idea where she was.

He ran to Nate to ask him with he knew about the mission Blair was given. Nate looks up and says" I don't know but she and all of us have a dangerous lives to live."

She felt bad as Chuck still slept on and she whispers very low" I love you more than anything and I will be back."

Blair was looking for him; she had to give him the letter. She was to act like it was from his side of the alliance. She could not stand the man but she had her mission to accomplish.

"Jack Bass," Blair says as she gives Jack the letter. Jack looks at it and says" Clair, you are just the person I have been waiting for."


	3. Never belief Jack

**Hi, sorry it has taken so long to update this story. I love to get some comments. **

* * *

**Live now, die tomorrow **

**Chapter 3 never belief Jack **

Jack had invited Blair out to eat and she was very careful not to eat too fast. She had to make sure Jack had taken a bite of his food first. Blair had order the same as Jack but only ate small amounts of food.

She sees how his eyes were locked on her. Blair felt a little uneasy but she was doing this for the greater good. Jack would sell his own blood to the enemy. Jack wanted Bart´s money and industry and Chuck was going to own it, and Jack would do anything to get it. Blair had to find out what Jack would get for betraying his own family and what the enemy wants from Jack.

Blair was holding her head high as Jack´s lustful eyes were roaming down her body. His eyes stop up at her breasts and hips. _God, he was so easy to read,_ Blair thought darkly.

He had no charm compared to Chuck. She wonders what Chuck is doing? He and Nate were probably out on sum risky mission. Chuck likes to do risky things and that makes him and Blair so perfect for each other but at the same time les perfect.

Jack looks at her and says with a smirk" I hope you are ready to play."

"Oh I am," Blair says in a seductive tone. She had slipped a good amount of alcohol in Jack´s drink without him noticing.

Blair had kept Jack busy to notice he was getting very drunk. Blair smirks as she drags him home to his apartment.

When they got inside she lay him down on the bed as she searches for evidence to his betray. The papers are well hidden but Blair found them.

Jack had promise Bart and Chuck to the Nazis. Blair´s heart sank as she saw that he knew about the train bombing. The alliance want to disconnect provision trains to the Nazis and this month a train would be disconnected.

Chuck and Nate would be doing that. Jack knew their date and had given it to the enemy.

She had to stop Chuck and Nate from going. She strip Jack for clothes to make it look like he and her had been together.

She left in a hurry as she had to find Chuck and Nate.

….

Chuck and Nate had gotten the plan out but they both knew a little about explosives. Nate had good greats in chemistry and Chuck to. They knew when the train was coming in as they had planned to go there.

Nate had taken care of his mother. She was nervous to let him go. Nate´s father was calmer. Chuck´s father had made it clear to Chuck that this was a mission that he had to do.

Chuck´s thought was on Blair. She had been gone for a day and Chuck was getting anxious by the minute.

Their mission was to take place at night.

"We have to be there long be for the guards arrive if we are going to blow this train up," Nate says as he was measuring the right amount of explosive up.

"We don't want any casualties," Chuck says as the thought of blowing innocent people up made him sick.

"No we don't want that on our conscience," Nate says shortly. It was bad enough that they had to lie to must people and blow things up.

Suddenly Nate asks" have you and Blair done it yet?"

Chuck looks at him and says" I don't want to risk having a little Chuck running around."

Nate nods to that and says" yeah, it is early to hang on a baby."

They went in the cover of the dark night.

….

Blair came to Chuck´s apartment to find it empty and she ran to Nate´s. He was gone to.

They must have left and Blair´s heart was skipping a beat as she drove down to the reeling. She had to be careful that the Nazis did not see her.

She heard the gun shot and knew that the gun must have hit Nate or Chuck. She ran and was met with Nate. Nate was caring Chuck. He was bleeding and Blair could see he was hit in the stomach.

She gasps as she leads Nate to the car. Nate´s face show gratefulness as Blair opens the door. They drove Chuck home to the apartment. They could not go with Chuck to the hospital. The hospital would be to suspicious to his wound.

Blair had taken a little first aid and knew what to do. She strips Chuck´s shirt and sees the bullet had gone into his flesh and Blair had to get it out. She knew the hard part was to keep his wound clean and free from infection.

Get the bullet out was hard but keeping the wound clean after she got the bullet out was the tricky part. She orders Nate to get her so fresh water and cleaning liquid to keep the wound clean and a pair of tweezers to take the bullet out.

She had no morphine to take the pain and had to make Chuck drink vodka.

Blair did not give him too much but enough to make the pain less.

….

Chuck felt pain rush through him like a knife cutting his insides. He could hear Blair´s soft voice ordering Nate around. He heard how she made Nate get her things.

She had poured some kind of liquid op and she lift it to his lips and Chuck taste vodka.

"Chuck, please drink this," Blair says in a soothing tone. Chuck´s lips let the liquid pour in and he swallows it.

After he had drunk the vodka he felt lightheaded and Blair starts to take the bullet out. He groans in pain as Blair looks at him with sadness.

Chuck could see Nate´s worried face. He must look awful with blood and a big wound open. His whimpers of pain did not die down. Blair´s calming voice keeps speaking to him.

"I adore you so very much," Blair says her voice choke with emotion. Blair gets the bullet out and she starts to sew Chuck´s wound up.

….

She cleans it up and Chuck hiss with pain as the liquid touch his wound.

After that she changes the bed sheets with Nate´s help. They both got Chuck into bed without moving him too much.

Chuck soon sleeps and Nate left. Blair stays by his side. Jack had told Nazis where to find them. She had to make the resistance movement leave their head quarter. They were in danger and Chuck was proof of it.

Blair fell asleep as she watches over Chuck.


	4. You Have No Way Back, Love

**Hi, just updating this story for a nice person that wrote to me and told me how great it was. Thanks to Bluck2nite **

* * *

**Live now, die tomorrow **

**Chapter 4 you have no way back, love **

Blair was loading Chuck's gun. She has to make the resistance movement leave before the Nazis storms the quarter.

"Please Nate, can you make Serena, Chuck and rest of the resistance movement to leave tonight," Blair says in her steady voice. She was going to save them. Blair knew she had to stay around to face Jack, and lie about her being there. She would go with Jack, and stay by his side till she was sure that Chuck and the others would be safe.

She takes one last look at Chuck, but Chuck wakes up and Blair felt her heart beat for him. He was like her only love.

"Blair, stay with me," Chuck whispers raspy as Blair lays herself down beside Chuck.

"I cannot stay with you, I have to let you go," Blair whispers as her voice shook with sadness. She had no choice but to let him go. She would not tell him about Jack.

"The Nazis know where to find you, you have a snitch you are group," Blair says. She was going to give him a little bit of information she had.

"How do you know?" Chuck says his eyes widen as Blair's words sank in. She smiles and says" I have my mission you have yours."

Chuck nods to that but he still had a questioningly look.

"Do you still love me?" Chuck asks suddenly his inquiringly look had turned into fear.

"God, I love you so much it consumes me every day, and that is why I am going to leave you," Blair says her voice at it is breaking point.

She leans down to kiss him. He was still weak but his body was longing for her.

The power to suddenly have Chuck take her on his bed hit her. She wants this last memory. She deeps the kiss and Chuck was more the ready to let her deepen it.

Their tongue in a battle for power and arms wrap around each other as they passionately kiss. She was clinging to him as she wishes this moment with last forever.

"I want you now," Blair whispers huskily into his ear as she bits it. Chuck looks at her in an amazement and says" are you sure?"

She knew in her heart that she would do anything to get Chuck to make love to her.

The kiss she gave him was quite enough to make him understand her plan to have him.

Blair's hands on his chest as she kisses him with hunger. Her moves are slowly over his chest hair.

Chuck moves his hand to her chest and strokes her shoulder and then moves to her breasts. He carefully strokes her breast.

"Ooh Chuck," Blair whimpers as he moves his thumb over her nipple. Her voice when breathless as his moves quicken.

She throws her head back in pleasure as she kisses him with a fiery heat. Chuck's hand is on her dress and he hitches her dress up around her thighs and he says" I have dreamed of these beautiful legs since we met and now I will have them."

Blair winks as him and says "don't hold yourself back now."

"I will not my love," Chuck says his voice husky as he opens his trousers with a shaky hand. He had slept with a woman before, but that was so long ago and Blair was his truth love.

He roams his hand down to her womanhood, and she moans as his finger starts to strokes her clit. She looks at him; as she moves her hand down to show him, how much she wants to please him as well.

Chuck's voice gave a gasp as he enjoys her hand in his hard manhood. He had to take her soon or he would come in her hand.

Blair can feel he is growing hard and he wants her. She was him to as Chuck shoves one finger into her heat. She was lost for the world. She gaps as he quickly ads one more. One finger was like losing herself but two fingers she was near to mindless.

She comes with a mighty moan and Chuck licks his fingers and says" yummy you taste fantastic." Blair blushes but she was already flush as she could get. She lays herself onto of Chuck. She had to be careful to not lie on his wound.

"Are you ready for me?" Chuck asks his voice with an edge of nerve to it. She likes his way of making sure she wanted all of this.

Chuck thrush into her and Blair gives a little cry of pain as blood runs down her thighs. Chuck did not look shocked he was holding her close and kiss her face to calm her down.

He waits for Blair to adjust to his size he was big and she was new to this. Moving slowly as Blair was moving her hips to indicate she was ready to move it up a bit. Chuck's thrushes were slow and Blair groans as she feels how his manhood is stroking her must sensitive spot.

"Yeaah right there," Blair moans as Chuck groans as he deep his moves. They were moving faster now as Blair and Chuck were feeling their end coming.

Chuck rubs her clit to send her of. It works like a charm as she comes on his wood. Chuck takes more to reach his gold, but he too finds it and empties himself into her. He tries to drag himself out of her, but she puts her hand on him to stop him.

Chuck kisses Blair's hair and says" I will always love you."

"Me too my only love," Blair says as she lies herself in Chuck's embrace. Chuck was out like a light and Blair did not want to wake him, as Nate and she got Chuck on to a stretch bed. Then Eric, Nate and Carter got Chuck into a car, Blair ways at them as they drove away.

She was going to meet Jack head on. She puts her most amazing makeup on, and makes herself look hot. Jack was going to fall for her and the she would kill him.

She had never killed before but Jack almost killed Chuck, and she would not stand for that.

…..

Hi readers thanks for your support. There will be more chapters to come:D


	5. Dark Lust and Blood

**Hi thanks to all of you guys out there:D I am so glad that you all keep reading and I see new people as well that read my stories thanks.**

* * *

**Live now, die tomorrow**

**Chapter 5 dark lust and blood**

Blair waits and sees men running into the building and Jack with them. She waits to they have rated it. She them walks out to meet them.

"Hold on,"one of them says to her. Blair holds still and says" looks like there is nothing to be found here."

They look at her with irritation, and Blair just keeps her calm face on. She was not going to show them her weakness.

"What are you Ms. Doing out here?" one of the officers asks and Blair just smiles and wraps her arms around Jack, and says in her most charming voice" looking for my sweetheart here." Jack looks surprise but after a quick moment he recovers from it and says" Blair love, I would call you."

"I know but I cannot wait any longer for you," Blair says still acting all happy to see him.

"Lest have lunch and let the gentlemen finish their work," Jack says politely as he drags Blair off. Blair just went with him.

"So what are you doing in England?" Jack asks Blair was they drove out to eat.

"My father needs a business partner in London, and I told him I would go," Blair says telling him half the truth.

Jack seems to buy her story, she kept a straight face as she had learn to lie when she first start to deliver messages to both side true and false ones.

"How is your father?" Jack asks in an interested tone.

"He is fine but he works too much, and needs to let his employees do more work," Blair says kindly. Her tone was friendly.

Blair knew how to play. She had been in training for a while, as she had volunteered to care messages and other important thing matter to the inner circle.

Blair and Jack to the finest table in the restaurant, as Blair was still watching out for poison in her food. She knew she would not trust Jack as long as she could throw him.

"Don't tell me that you don't like the food," Jack says in a worried tone.

"I just like to taste the flavor," Blair says still taking small bites. She wants to kill Jack right now but she had a mission to finish first.

"So what were you doing out there when we met earlier today?" Blair asks in wonder as she want to hear Jack say it.

"Just heard that there were some trouble going on out there," Jack lies smoothly and Blair knew he was.

"So did you find the trouble..?" Blair says her voice filled with interest.

"No I did not, but I will get to the bottom of this mess," Jack says his tone dark and Blair knew she had to be careful not to seem too suspicious.

Well what a nice lunch," I must be off," Blair says cheerfully.

"Do we meet later?" Jack asks and Blair says" yeah, I need to place to sleep."

On her way to Jame

She went out of the door and got herself a cab to the office. She waits for Jame to turn up. Jame was one of the higher members of the resistant movement.

"B," Jame calls as he walks up to her."

"Good, did CN (Chuck and Nate) get back in good shape?" Jame asks concern in his voice. Jame was the kindest human she knew.

She leads him to her office and says" Jack thinks he was killed C. He might kill BB too (Chuck and Bart Bass)."

Jam looks at her all worried now" this is a problem without BB we have no money to work our operations."

"I know Jack will never let us have the money," Blair says as she too could see the problem.

"C doesn't know about his uncle," Blair says as she sounds more likes she is talking to herself.

"Good keep C on his task and you keep the mission. Tell me if Jack plans to kill BB," Jame says in a serious voice.

Jame leaves and gives Blair a note. It was a meeting plan for next time. Blair reads the note and burns it with a lighter. She watches as it burns into a crisp. She sighs and starts to go through her paper work.

The day ended and Blair went to Jack's for the night. Jack was waiting for her in the living room.

"I am sorry, I came so late my paper work was stacking up around me," Blair says in halve joking tone.

Jack just smiles his pleasant smile, and she knew she had to be careful again. They ate and Blair just sad down as Jack asks her about living in Paris. She told him it was always good to be in Paris, and she loves how little the war effected people she knew. It was a lie but Blair was good a lying. Jack did not catch that.

On their way to bed Jack's phone rang. Blair lifts the phone on the other end carefully.

"Jack, Bart is on his way to London with the first plain that goes tonight," the voice on the other ends says.

"I will meet him and kill him," Jack says calmly. Blair's blood froze in her veins as the news reaches her. She had to stop Jack from killing Bart."

"Not yet Jack, let Bart settle into his hotel first, and then we will find a way to get rid of him," the voice says in a chuckling kind of way.

"Give me and date, time and place and I will do it," Jack says in a sharp tone.

The voice on the other line gave an approval growl to Jack's reply. So they knew that Bart was the man behind the resistant movement.

She wait to both the man had put down their phones. She waits into the bed room. Jack rush into her and his lips lock on hers. His kiss was rough and not as passion filed as Chuck's.

It hurt and she could not drag herself away from him if she did he would know. Suddenly she felt a hot slap on her cheek and she had to stop herself from crying out. She black out that night as the horror just got too much for her to handle.

Jack did not love her. He lusted for her, and he had made it clear the night before. She feels sore and bruised. She tastes dry blood. She wobbles out of bed as she walks into Jack's bathroom to find her face bruised.

She looks at the mirror as she washes dry blood from her mouth. Her lips were swollen and puffy. Every part of her body ache. She gets into the bath tub to wash herself off. She turns the water to scolding hot, and she gives a little cry as she whispers to herself.

"I am so sorry for betraying you Chuck," Blair whispers over and over again as she scrubs her skin red. She felt so dirty and weak.

She walks out of the bathroom, and starts to cover her body with a long dress with sleeves. The dress was black and showed no skin as she feels more at ease with the dress on.

Bart would come to London tonight, and Blair must save him before Jack got a chance to shoot him. She ran to Jame to tell him where Bart would be, and when Jack would show up. She knew it was risky, and hopes that Jack did not put two and two together to fast.

Luck for her she got away with it because Jame's men kept Bart safe and told Jack that Bart's plain was missing. Now Jack would think he was getting the company.

Jame had told Blair as long as Jack believed both Chuck and Bart were dead or missing Jack would be careless.

**Thanks again to Bluck2nite **


	6. You Will Always Be Mine

**Hi, this is the last chapter to this story. Hope you like it**

* * *

**Live now, die tomorrow **

**Chapter 6 you will always be mine**

Chuck wakes up in a new bed. There is no Blair and he totters out of bed. He sees Nate eating and says" where are we?"

"We have to move quarter somebody told the Nazis where we were," Nate says calmly as he deliberately eats.

Chuck nods to Nate's answer and says" where is Blair?" Chuck looks to see what Nate could answer.

"I don't know and she told me not to tell you," Nate finally says.

"Tell ME," Chuck shouts at Nate. Nate sighs and says" Blair told us to leave the head quarter."

"Why did she tell you this?" Chuck asks as he was confused as hell over this news.

"She just told us and to keep you from going to her," Nate says in a very firm tone.

"Is she in danger?" Chuck asks his calm tone gone, and an aggressive tone had replaced it.

"No not as I know but we never know each other's missions," Nate says as Chuck's eyes had darkened.

"We have to wait for her to show up," Chuck says at last as the truth in Nate's words sank in.

9 month later 

Blair is pregnant and she hopes that the child is Chuck's. She knows she could not be sure about the baby's father. She had slept with both Jack and Chuck.

Blair is lying down in bed as she felt her stomach cramp up.

Suddenly she got thrown out of bed and she nearly falls but gains her balance again.

"I just got home from a long torture session with Mr. James Phillipson also called Jame. You are probably thing how did I find him? The answer is I followed him because a hint that he might be the man behind the resistant movement," Jack voice was full of hate.

"He did not want to speak until I cut his finger off," Jack did not wait for Blair to reply and he say" he told me about a woman named B. I put two and two together and I knew it was YOU."

Blair did not say anything as Jack is shaking her.

"You better tell me the truth. I know you are working for the resistant movement," Jack was saying and he is just giving her an evil look.

Blair still keeps quiet, as she knows that she will not let him have the best of her.

"Then this baby is Chuck's," Jack says with a sudden coldness to his tone.

Jack calls for the officer and says" take her away."

Blair gets dragged off. She looks around to find herself in a windowless room. She can hear water running and she felt her heart sink.

Another place in London 

Chuck runs into Jame's office to find it empty. He knows something is wrong. Jame would never leave without telling him. Chuck sees the office in a ruin stage as he looks around. He sees a piece of paper stuck to the door frame.

"Jack has me and I might have told him about Blair," Chuck reads the piece of paper and understands.

Jame had been tortured and had broken and told about Blair. Blair was in danger and he did not know where she was but he knew where his uncle was.

"I will kill you Jack Bass," Chuck says with gritted teeth. Jack Bass was going to pay for his crime.

At Jack's house 

"Open up," Chuck roars as he knocks on the door with force.

When Jack did not open quick enough Chuck slams the door in.

"Nephew, "Jack says in a pleasant tone.

"Do not screw with me," Chuck barks at Jack with hate.

"I will never… What are you talking about?" Jack asks his tone still pleasant.

"I know you have Blair," Chuck says as his tone has turn dark. Chuck pulls out a gun.

"Tell me NOW," Chuck says as his tone rises at the end. He holds the gun up to Jack's temple.

"Chucky dear you don't have it in you," Jack says talking to him as he was a boy.

Chuck lowers the gun and shoots Jack in the leg and says" for the last time where is she?"

Jack's so calm face turns into fear. He says" she is down in a bombshell by the forest outside my house."

Chuck runs down to the bombshell without waiting for Jack to stop him. Chuck comes down to find the door locked.

He uses the gun to blow up the door handle and it works. The hole in the door was leaking water and Chuck runs into the bombshell.

He finds Blair lying on the floor. She is highly pregnant and Chuck hates Jack even more for trying to kill her. He pumps water out of her lungs and she says" Chuck, I am dying. Please get our child out."

She spreads her legs so Chuck can see her panties. He pulls down her panties, and she is crying as she starts to push. Her face is in agony as she is crying and screaming.

Blair pushes all that she can muster and wait for the cry of the baby to know she or he is well. The baby comes with a might cry and Blair is out of breath and she is losing herself.

Chuck lifts the baby girl up and says in a weak tone" Blair, we got a beautiful little girl."

"Name her something beautiful," Blair's weak voice says as she was slipping away from Chuck.

"Bonnie," Chuck says as he looks down at his little girl. She looks like her mother.

"I love you Chuck" Blair says in a raspy tone.

"I will always love you Blair," Chuck says to her as her beautiful eyes close.

Chuck tries to wake her up but it is too late. His Blair is gone. He could have married her when he had the chance. Chuck takes his ring off himself. He got it for his 18 birthday and puts it on Blair's finger. He kisses her lips for the last time. She is beautiful even in death. He would always remember her. He carries her body out of the bombshell and buries her outside by a lovely old oak tree, after Blair's body is buried.

He walks up to Jack's house to find Jack trying to address his wound. Chuck says, "leave this country or I will shoot you in the heart, and I will not miss." Jack is in shock over Chuck's threat because he hears Chuck pulling the trigger.

He walks back to Bonnie. He takes Bonnie with him" hush, daddy is right here, and I will take care of you."


	7. You Will Always Be Mine Ending 2

**Hi this is just an idea I got. I hope some will like it :)**

* * *

**Live now, die tomorrow **

**Ending 2 **

**Chapter 6 you will always be mine**

Chuck wakes up in a new bed. There is no Blair and he totters out of bed. He sees Nate eating and says" where are we?"

"We have to move quarter somebody told the Nazis where we were," Nate says calmly as he deliberately eats.

Chuck nods to Nate's answer and says" where is Blair?" Chuck looks to see what Nate could answer.

"I don't know and she told me not to tell you," Nate finally says.

"Tell ME," Chuck shouts at Nate. Nate sighs and says" Blair told us to leave the head quarter."

"Why did she tell you this?" Chuck asks as he was confused as hell over this news.

"She just told us and to keep you from going to her," Nate says in a very firm tone.

"Is she in danger?" Chuck asks his calm tone gone, and an aggressive tone had replaced it.

"No not as I know but we never know each other's missions," Nate says as Chuck's eyes had darkened.

"We have to wait for her to show up," Chuck says at last as the truth in Nate's words sank in.

9 month later 

Blair is pregnant and she hopes that the child is Chuck's. She knows she could not be sure about the baby's father. She had slept with both Jack and Chuck.

Blair is lying down in bed as she felt her stomach cramp up.

Suddenly she got thrown out of bed and she nearly falls but gains her balance again.

"I just got home from a long torture session with Mr. James Phillipson also called Jame. You are probably thing how did I find him? The answer is I followed him because a hint that he might be the man behind the resistant movement," Jack voice was full of hate.

"He did not want to speak until I cut his finger off," Jack did not wait for Blair to reply and he say" he told me about a woman named B. I put two and two together and I knew it was YOU."

Blair did not say anything as Jack is shaking her.

"You better tell me the truth. I know you are working for the resistant movement," Jack was saying and he is just giving her an evil look.

Blair still keeps quiet, as she knows that she will not let him have the best of her.

"Then this baby is Chuck's," Jack says with a sudden coldness to his tone.

Jack calls for the officer and says" take her away."

Blair gets dragged off. She looks around to find herself in a windowless room. She can hear water running and she felt her heart sink.

Another place in London 

Chuck runs into Jame's office to find it empty. He knows something is wrong. Jame would never leave without telling him. Chuck sees the office in a ruin stage as he looks around. He sees a piece of paper stuck to the door frame.

"Jack has me and I might have told him about Blair," Chuck reads the piece of paper and understands.

Jame had been tortured and had broken and told about Blair. Blair was in danger and he did not know where she was but he knew where his uncle was.

"I will kill you Jack Bass," Chuck says with gritted teeth. Jack Bass was going to pay for his crime.

At Jack's house 

"Open up," Chuck roars as he knocks on the door with force.

When Jack did not open quick enough Chuck slams the door in.

"Nephew, "Jack says in a pleasant tone.

"Do not screw with me," Chuck barks at Jack with hate.

"I will never… What are you talking about?" Jack asks his tone still pleasant.

"I know you have Blair," Chuck says as his tone has turn dark. Chuck pulls out a gun.

"Tell me NOW," Chuck says as his tone rises at the end. He holds the gun up to Jack's temple.

"Chucky dear you don't have it in you," Jack says talking to him as he was a boy.

Chuck lowers the gun and shoots Jack in the leg and says" for the last time where is she?"

Jack's so calm face turns into fear. He says" she is down in a bombshell by the forest outside my house."

Chuck runs down to the bombshell without waiting for Jack to stop him. Chuck comes down to find the door locked.

He uses the gun to blow up the door handle and it works. The hole in the door was leaking water and Chuck runs into the bombshell.

He finds Blair lying on the floor. She is highly pregnant and Chuck hates Jack even more for trying to kill her. He pumps water out of her lungs and she says" Chuck, you came back for me, please get our child out."

She spreads her legs so Chuck can see her panties. He pulls down her panties, and she is crying as she starts to push. Her face is in agony as she is crying and screaming.

Blair pushes all that she can muster and wait for the cry of the baby to know she or he is well. The baby comes with a might cry and Blair is out of breath. She is sweaty and exhaust but glad.

Chuck lifts the baby girl up and says in a weak tone" Blair, we got a beautiful little girl."

"Name her something beautiful," Blair's weak voice says as she is too tried at find a name and wants to Chuck's opinion on a good name.

"Bonnie," Chuck says as he looks down at his little girl. She looks like her mother.

"I love you Chuck" Blair says in a raspy tone.

"I will always love you Blair," Chuck says to her as her beautiful eyes close in sleep.

Chuck did not wake her, she needs to sleep. Blair was right her find and alive. He should marry her now when he has the chance. Chuck takes his ring off himself. He got it for his 18'Th birthday and puts it on Blair's finger. He kisses her lips as she sleeps on. She is beautiful as she is resting. He would always remember her here on this floor just minutes after giving birth to Bonnie.

He carries her out by the oak tree to rest, as he walks up to Jack's house to find Jack trying to address his wound. Chuck says," leave this country or I will shoot you in the heart, and I will not miss." Jack is in shock over Chuck's threat because he hears Chuck pulling the trigger.

He walks back to Bonnie. He wakes Blair up. He and Blair take Bonnie with them" hush, daddy and mommy are right here, and we will take care of you." They left England with Blair's father's proofed papers.


End file.
